The Spacebots
''The Spacebots ''is a Canadian animated series produced by Disney Channel. It ran from May 13, 2019 to April 8, 1989 and ran for 65 episodes. It features fictional characters including heroes and villains. The background music from The Care Bears Family is used in all episodes of the TV Series. Cast *Corey Burton - Sam Spacebot *Chris Young - Simon Spacebot *Billie Mae Richards - Seth Spacebot *Jen Tolley - Soleil Spacebot *Tress MacNeille - Sarah Spacebot *Russi Taylor - Sally Spacebot *Dan Hennessey - Orbit *Paul Le Mat - Comet *Susan Roman - Nebulana *Cree Summer - Sour Venus *Len Carlson - Columba *Don Francks - Commander Zurg *Chris Wiggins - Zoidberg *John Stocker - Ziggy *Brent Titcomb - Toxic *Taborah Johnson - Space Princess Theme Song *Here Comes The Spacebots! (Tune: The Boys and The Girls) (sung by John Sebastian, Rory Block and Claudia Medusa) Characters *'Sam Spacebot' (voiced by Corey Burton) is the leader of the Spacebots in Spaceland. He is the eldest of three brothers. He is strong, brave, and heroic. He is nineteen years old and protects his brothers. He is light fair-skinned and has reddish-blonde hair and light blue eyes and his signature color is blue. His magic power is blue magic stars. *'Simon Spacebot' (voiced by Chris Young) is the middle of three brothers. He is sixteen years old and the smartest of the Spacebots. He is light fair-skinned and has brown hair and brown eyes and his signature color is green. His magic power is green magic stars. *'Seth Spacebot' (voiced by Billie Mae Richards) is the youngest of three brothers. He is thirteen years old and is clumsy, careful and nice. He is light fair-skinned and has blonde hair and blue eyes and his signature color is red. His magic power is red magic stars. *'Soleil Spacebot' (voiced by Jen Tolley) is the eldest of three sisters and is Sam's girlfriend. She is nineteen years old and is beautiful, pretty, kind, joyful, cheerful, sweet and lovely, and protects her sisters and spread love and joy. She is light fair-skinned and has red hair and green eyes and her signature color is yellow. Her magic power is yellow magic hearts. *'Sarah Spacebot' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) is the middle of three sisters and is Simon's girlfriend. She is sixteen years old and the tomboy of the Spacebots. She is also the younger sister of Soleil and the older sister of Sally. Her favorite food is sandwiches. She is light fair-skinned and has brown hair and brown eyes and her signature color is purple. Her magic power is purple magic hearts. *'Sally Spacebot' (voiced by Russi Taylor) is the youngest of three sisters and is Seth's girlfriend. She is thirteen years old and is very childish, cheerful and well-behaved. When she gets upset, she cries very easily and Soleil is here to help her calm down. She also loves cooking and baking. She is light fair-skinned and has blonde hair and blue eyes and her signature color is pink. Her magic powers is pink magic hearts. Category:Television series by Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel Category:2019s TV Category:2019 TV Series Debuts Category:1989 TV Series Endings Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Canadian TV series Category:Canadian television series